


A Waverider Christmas

by ThePhoenix9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: Originally Written on my Tumblr





	A Waverider Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written on my Tumblr

A Waverider Christmas  
Request: Could I have an imagine for Legends Of Tomorrow, please? Maybe the reader is spending her Christmas on the Waverider and the tea, tries to make it nice for her. Snart’s kind of a Grinch. Sara is overdoing it. Mick keeps stealing the gifts. Martin’s conned into dressing as Santa, and Rip is kicking back and watching it all happen. (Sorry if that’s way too specific, I just thought it’d be cute.) Anyways, thanks.

LoT Crew x Reader

“Don’t you think this is a bit much,” Jefferson asks Sara who’s setting up the Christmas lights on the waverider.

“Y/N’s never experienced Christmas away from home Jax, so no I think we’re right on target,” Sara says as she finishes setting up the last of the lights.

Rip is watching from his usual spot as Mick steals the gifts that Sara had previously found in his room after the first time he stole them.

Snart is out with you to distract you from what your other teammates are doing. Snart has been sarcastic with you all morning and while your used to it you wish he’d stop being such a Grinch. Your team was supposed to be finding a special ornament but since it wasn’t one of the more important missions Rip told you to go and to take Snart to get it. You were heading back to the Waverider with the ornament when you here Jefferson through the comms asking how long you’ll still be.

“We’re on our way now, we should be about ten minutes out still,” you say.

“We’ll see you here in ten then,” Jax says over the comms.

You and Snart reach the Waverider with a couple seconds to spare and are greeted by Jax at the end of the hanger.

“How long have you been waiting there,” you ask nodding to where he’s sitting.

“Five minutes or so. Sara said to meet you guys here and walk you in.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Why?”

Jefferson shrugs.

You turn to Snart,” What did you do?”

“Now why do you always ask me what I did,” Snart asks. “I have nothing to do with any thing as far as I know.”

You roll your eyes as you follow Jax through the ship. The further you get into the ship the more you begin to notice small details such as Christmas lights and other Christmas decorations hanging up on the walls. You look at the tree that’s in the center behind the command station and look at Jax.

“Um,” you begin.

Sara comes from behind the tree as Mick walks past with a bag full of presents.

“See I told you it was to much,” Jax says. You can feel his body radiating heat.

“Ho ho ho,” Martin says from behind you.

You jump a little.

“Not now Professor,” Sara says waiting for a response from you.

“Its not too much,” you say taking a deep breath to ease your speeding heart.

“I can make it snow,” Snart says aloud.

Sara rolls her eyes as you laugh at his comment.

You nod over to Rip whos sitting in his seat watching you with his steaming hot cup of cocoa. “Has he been sitting there the whole time this has been going on.”

Sara shrugs but ends up nodding,” he probably has, I haven’t seen him move from his spot.”

You smile,” you did this for me?”

“Yes its your first time away from home during the Christmas. I thought we could do something special so you wouldn’t miss home to much,” Sara says walking past you to retrieve the presents Mick stole.

You and Snart head over to Rip and hand him the ornament you had to retrieve.

You and Snart both head to your bunks to change out of the disguises you had to wear. About an hour or so later you hear Rip knock on your door.

“Come on Lance made a Christmas feast,” he says as he walks side by side with you. “What was always your favorite part about Christmas?”

“Everything, but most of all the time I got to spend with my family,” you say quietly remembering the previous Christmas that you spent at home with your family.

Rip nods in understanding. You enter the kitchen to find it packed with food and Mick patiently waiting at the table with Snart.

“Wow,” you look over at Sara stunned. “You made all this?”

“With the help of Gideon and the Professor,” Sara motions over to the professor who is take the turkey out of the oven.

You and the others take a seat at the table and eat together. Mick has eatten enough for four people and Jax has eat one plate short of Mick. When you think the night is done Sara and the professor lead you back to the command center. They sit you in front of the tree and begin handing out the gifts under the tree.

“Oh, a new cold gun,” Snart eyes it twirling it in his hand. “What did you get Mick?”

“Same thing as you a new heat gun,” Mick says aiming it at you. “What about you Y/L/N?”

You open your gift to reveal a new set of arrows and a purple bow. “Sweet the new and improved Eagle Osprey bow, and arrows that are color-coded.”

Professor Stein and Jefferson glance at each other with a smile. As the others open their gifts you pull Sara aside.

“Thank you Sara for this,” you motion to the ship. “I really appreciate you making this happen and going out of your way to make this happen.”

Sara shrugs,” we’ve all been where you are and we wanted to give you a piece of home even if you cant go home and celebrate with them.”

You smile,” Merry Christmas Sara Lance.”

“Merry Christmas Y/N,” Sara smiles and gives you a side hug as the two of you get back with the rest of your crew.


End file.
